The Man with the Green eyes
by ElouiseRose
Summary: this is my 1st story about Edward and a character of my own it is a short story with LEMONS:  with a bit of a bite od BDSM, i know there is spelling mistakes as i have not yet found a beta. this story is R18 so bewarned look forward to any comment the good and the bad


I see him looking around his ragged denim jeans and his black fitted tee setting off his pale olive skin his tattoo just visible underneth the sleve of his tee i look at his face he has the look of being on the road for a while the ruff stubble on his face his untidy black hair that shimmers with bits of red as he looks around he looks at me and notices that im looking right back at him he smiles i look right into his emaraled green eyes im brethless iv never seen such bright green eyes i dont notice as he gose to sit down in my section of the small resturant i work at, i grab the 2 menus and walk over "good evening im Jessica and ill be your slave...i mean server tonight."

i hand him the menus while tryin to keep my thoughts composed pictering my self on my knees serving his every sexual disire rubbing my hands down that hot sexy body of his, his chest his stomarch right down to the huge bolge that is visible through his jeans.

"exsuse me" he says

"Yes sorry about that what can i do... i mean get for you this evening?" i reply back blushing,

he looks at me eyeing me up and down "i think i might skip dinner and go straight for dessert... what time you finish?"

im brethless the images in my head go wild pitchering my mouth wraped round his rock hard cock his hands playing with my oh so senitive nipples i look down at the table "ummmmm i finish in about 10 minutes" i look back up at him and i see hes looking right into my eyes i get cought in hes beautiful sexy green eyes, before i no it im on the back of his bike heading to his home.

He stops the bike and kills the moter he spins around and starts kissing me on my lips my neck nibbling as he goes i starting moaning softley in his ear my pussy geting weter and weter, un able to hold off much longer i move myself closer to him and i wrap my legs around his waist and start doing my own exploring of his mouth his neck using my tounge all over, he picks me up still heavly kissing each other i feel the hardness in his jeans as he moves, i dont notice were we are until were on his king size bed he leaves me breathing heaverly he moves to the side of the bed near my head and grabs my hand and starts to tie me up he dose the same to my other hand and my legs he then crawls up the middle of the bed in between my legs and lifts my skirt up and starts sucking my dripping wet pussy through my black satin g-string i start moaning louder biting my lip as he sucks harder i start pulling on the ropes i start tasting the blood im my mouth from biting too hard on my lips he looks up at me next thing i no his mouth is back licking my lips and biting it more i gasp as he starts sucking my them it feels so good that it feels like im having an out of body experance i dont notice that his mouth move till i feel a sharp pain on my neck and that same eastacy happning all over again my skin feels so senitive i can feel every touch of his cool skin angiant the warmth of mine

"you dont need these clothes any longer" he say in my ear and he rips them off me the buttens going every were as he enters me

" OH MY GOD!"

i yell with pleasur his rock hard cock going in and out of my hot wet tight thobbing pussy

" deeper, please... i want your cock deep right in me" i beg softly to him he gose deeper in me i feel him hard agaist my g spot and his body rubbing agaist my throbbing clit, i feel his mouth back at my neck biting it sucking it and licking it my body starts to shudder as he As he fucks me harder and harder as im just about to cum, he then takes his cock out and puts it in my vergin ass i scream as the shock of his rock hard cock enters he starts to go faster and deeper with each thrust making me grip the rope tighter and biting my lip harder as the pain overwhelms me, his mouth is back on my mouth sucking the blood from my lip easing the pain from my ass as he still fucks me even harder and deeper a deep moan comes from deep within his throat as he enjoy the taste of my blood the eastasy in me starts building up again with my body all exposed to his touch im at his mercy "im gona come" i tell him"

he then taks his cock out of my ass and starts kissing me down my body to my toes He starts nibbling on then biting harder and harder with each toe hard enough to draw blood, he thes starts moving up my anckel my carves to my inner thigh kissing and nibbling on the way uo till he's at my grion i can feel the pulse there throbbing pulsating

"do it, bite me drink me, make me yours"i beg him

he looks up at me my mouth and neck smeared with my blood my flush nacked body at his disposial to feast on he smiles at me his green eyes hold me captive one last time before i feel the sharp pain and the flow of estacy as he drinks my blood i pull tighter on the ropes moaning with desier estascy passion and the climax all rolled inton one im on the verge of exploding this gift he is givening and showing me i scream with pleasure

"IM CUMMING!"

just as i reach my climax the door bell rang and i find my self standing in front of a guy with the most beutiful excotic green eyes.


End file.
